Wish
by say-chan
Summary: WAFF I know my heart should guide me, but, there's a hole within my soul... Kurt as a child... A whole new perspective of a child's hopes, wishes and dreams... Thoughts and emotions wander off in a drift to a land filled with dreams... please R & R!


Wish

by: say-chan

* * *

disclaimer: i still do not own x-men evolution... this idea came from that beautiful mp3 from Lunar Silver Star Story Complete... "Luna's Boat Song". [Wind's Nocturne] while i was listening to it for the thousandth time, i thought, hey, why not make another kurt fic? ^-^ it's about dreams and wishes... this will be written from kurt's POV when he was very little... expect it to be a WAFF, or it could be another angst... kurt's questions about life... yeah, this is all crap... ^-^ please R&R!

* * *

_~do not cry when the sun sets at the end of the day... for your tears wouldn't let you see the beautiful starlit sky...~_

Kurt Wagner looked up at the purple horizon as he saw the small pinpoints of the stars appearing. The bright sun, once yellow, had turned into an orange orb, slowly sliding down the mountain. He stretched up his hand, looking at its abnormality. Blue fur covered it completely. He could hear people shouting in German as the cold winds blew softly, caressing his cheeks. He stood up from where he was sitting and looked down. He could barely see the neighbors they had, miles away. That small family was kneeling down together, facing a candlelit altar, hands clasped together in a slow prayer. He squinted more, and saw a child, almost his age, facing the altar, eyes closed and deep in prayer. 

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today  
_

Family... A word that seemed so impossible. He knew from the day his mind was conscious, he was only adopted by those compassionate parents of his. One look at him by anyone other than them and there was no reason why he wouldn't be stoned to death. Closing his eyes in realization, he knew he had been trying to become one... to connect with other children... but it was no use. His appearance was a very heavy burden for him. It pained him to see the disgusted looks on their faces when they collected their paper boats and kites, and ran away when they saw him coming near the river banks. 

_Into the starlit night,  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
Waiting on a shooting star_

He didn't know what to do. He had lived his life alone, not knowing where he was from, not knowing who his real parents were. He wished in a slow, solemn prayer, that he would feel satisfied. Inside, he knew he was different. Sighing, He popped down to the ground below, saddened by his own thoughts. He reached for the house door, head down. He could see his father, sitting down, carving wood near the living room, and his mother cooking something in the kitchen.

_But, what if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizon darkens most,  
We all need to believe there is hope_

"Welcome home, Son." his father looked up and raised his hand in the air. Kurt only bowed down in return. "What's wrong, mein Liebe?" his mother asked, slowly drying her hands with her apron. She took the apron off and walked to him as he stood, frozen on the spot.

"Did those children from the city hurt you?" she asked, kneeling down to his level. He looked further down, as if finding the floor interesting. "Nein, mama." he replied softly. His mother looked behind her shoulder and saw Kurt's father look down to his carving as well. His mother smiled faintly, picking the small child up as tears rolled down his furry cheeks. "Don't cry, my child. Everything will be alright..." she said as she clutched her child close to her, rocking him slowly back and forth.

The father stood up and placed his hand over Kurt's head. "You are blessed, child. Do not worry about the things people say to you. As long as we are here, beside you, we will always be there to support you."

_Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see?  
_

Kurt let out a little hiccough and buried his face on his mother's chest. A smile slowly crept on his father's face. He walked to the living room and picked up a small wood carving of an angel. He went back to Kurt and placed it on his three-fingered hand.

"Papa...? What is this?" he asked. "Is this an angel?" he asked again, looking to her mother, who in return smiled.

"Yes, child, that is an angel." she replied. She set Kurt down on his feet. Kurt's eyes gleamed as his lips broke to a smile. He then looked up to his father and ran to him. "Danke, papa!" he said. 

_I know my heart should guide me, but,  
There's a hole within my soul._

Kurt looked up to the starlit sky that night, clutching the wood-carved angel near his heart. His mother came with a knock on the door. She set down a glass of warm milk in a bedside table. She stopped as she saw a small child looking up the beautiful crescent moonlight. She smiled as she walked towards him and sat beside him, draping a blanket over his shoulders.

"Mama, I want to be an angel." Kurt spoke in a mere whisper. "Why do you want to be an angel, son?" his mother asked. His brow creased, thinking for a reason. "Because I want you to be proud of me. So I can be with God in heaven. So I could protect you like what you're doing to me." he replied shortly after.

His mother took him in his arms and cradled him slowly. "Mama.." 

"Hmm?"

"I love you, Mama." he said as he gave him a quick hug.

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
_

He looked out the window again, just in time to see a silver streak of light fall from the sky. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He turned back to his mother. "Mama, Mama! Did you see that?"

"Uhuh..." his mother replied.

Kurt jumped off the window seat and knelt down in front of a little altar, one candle lit in the darkness. After a few minutes, he stood up and made the sign of the cross.

"Are you ready to sleep, mein Liebe?" his mother asked. Kurt nodded with a smile.

_I wish, then, for a chance to see,  
Now all I need, desperately...  
_

He looked up at his mother as she lucked him in that night. "Pleasant dreams, Mama." he murmured as she kissed his forehead. His mother nodded and smiled softly.

His mother brushed his bangs off slowly. "Kurt..."

"Mmm..?" he asked, eyes half open and yawning slowly.

  
_Is my star to come... _

"What did you wish for?" his mother asked in curiosity. Kurt smiled faintly. "It's too dumb..." he replied. "Child, nothing is dumb in God's eyes, and in mine, too." his mother said.

"Okay..." Kurt said. "I wished for... Mmm..." he said, deep in thought. "Yes, child?" her mother asked again.

"Your smile." he smiled softly as he met his mother's gaze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mein Liebe - my dear

Danke - Thank You!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

a/n:

i finished it!!! ^-^ yay!!! i finished my first ever baby kurt fic! i hope you guys like it... it's quite an "awwwwwwww.... how sweet...." ending... ^-^ my very first attempt in writing kurt as a baby! i hope you guys like it... ^-^ i just had to write it becuz the idea wuz soooo cute! ^-^

okay, onto my creditz... ^- ^ 

Thanks to those people who reviewed my fics! hehe, you guys keep me going on! to my friends, Joy, Kare, 1mig, Rika, Anne, Eunice, Bez, Dino, JM, April, pookies, mike, and to my friends at fastgames and pldtplay, and to the guys who know me! ^-^ 

to my twin, Ria! ^-^ mwah! i luv yah!

and to my very cool beta, Taineyah, check out her fics!they are so kewl! very unlike mine.. ^-^

I AM, SHADOWED EMOTIONS, RAINDROPS are still posted and waiting for those who would want to review... ^-^

anywayz, it's late and my back hurts from all that typing.... ^-^ please R & R!!! thanks!

hugz,

say-chan

[i have a lot of projects.... and they still hope to be done by a lazy author, yours truly... ^-^ hehe...]


End file.
